N (Noble Victories 92)
Regular print Illus. Ken Sugimori |reprints=6 |reprint1=NNobleVictories101.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Ken Sugimori |reprint2=NDarkExplorers96.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Megumi Mizutani |reprint3=NBWPromo100.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Yusuke Ohmura |reprint4=NFatesCollide105.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. Megumi Mizutani |reprint5=NBestXY180.jpg |recaption5= print Illus. Megumi Mizutani |class=Trainer |subclass=Supporter }} |rarity= |cardno=92/101|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=066/066}} |rarity= |cardno=101/101|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=071/066}} |rarity= |cardno=96/108|jpdeck= |jpcardno=016/018}} |jpcardno=016/018}} |jpcardno=041/046}} |cardno=BW100|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=180/BW-P}} |jpcardno=218/BW-P}} |rarity= |cardno=105/124|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=076/078}} |jpcardno=014/019}} |jpcardno=011/018}} |jpcardno=139/171}} |cardno=105a/124|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=180/171}} |jpcardno=016/020}} |jpcardno=026/041}} |jpcardno=026/041}} }} N''' (Japanese: '''N N) is a . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text Release information This card was released as both a Regular and a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. Each features different artwork by Ken Sugimori. It was later reprinted with different artwork by Megumi Mizutani in the Japanese and s. This print was released in the English expansion. The original Regular print was reprinted in Japan as part of the , released on September 14, 2012. A new print with artwork by Yusuke Ohmura was released as one of the upon the release of the Japanese expansion. It was one of four possible promotional cards given to customers who purchased ¥1000 worth of Pokémon Card Game products at participating stores. This print also features the Plasma Gale expansion logo in the bottom left corner of the artwork. A Cracked Ice Reverse Holofoil version of this print was released as a differently numbered BW-P Promotional card in the , released on April 19, 2013. This print was eventually released as an English BW Black Star Promotional card given out at s during the Fennekin Season of the 2013-2014 League Cycle. Another print with different artwork, again by Megumi Mizutani, was released in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion and . A Non Holofoil version of the BW Promo print without the Pokémon League logo was included in the . The Fates Collide print was reprinted in the Japanese . The Box was released at the start of the Sun & Moon Era, which introduced a new Trainer card layout; however, this card retains its original layout. This held true for the reprint included in Japanese subset as well. A new print with artwork by the same artist was also released within the subset. This print was released in English in the as a , utilizing the Fates Collide print's number. The Fates Collide print was reprinted again in the and with the layout unchanged again. Gallery Regular print Illus. Ken Sugimori |image2=NNobleVictories101.jpg |caption2= print Illus. Ken Sugimori |image3=NDarkExplorers96.jpg |set3=Dark Explorers |illus3=Megumi Mizutani |image4=NBWPromo100.jpg |caption4= print Illus. Yusuke Ohmura |image5=NFatesCollide105.jpg |set5=Fates Collide |illus5=Megumi Mizutani |image6=NFatesCollide105a.jpg |caption6= print Illus. Megumi Mizutani }} Trivia This card's effect is similar to that of , a card previously released in the expansion. Origin N is the leader of Team Plasma in . The is featured in the original Regular print and print illustrations, while the Badge Check Gate of Black 2 and White 2's is featured in the print illustration. Category:N (TCG) Category:Noble Victories cards Category:Red Collection cards Category:Dark Explorers cards Category:Reshiram-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Zekrom-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Master Deck Build Box EX cards Category:BW Black Star Promotional cards Category:BW-P Promotional cards Category:Fates Collide cards Category:Awakening Psychic King cards Category:Zygarde-EX Perfect Battle Deck cards Category:Premium Trainer Box cards Category:The Best of XY cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Deck Build Boxes cards Category:Illus. by Ken Sugimori Category:Illus. by Megumi Mizutani Category:Illus. by Yusuke Ohmura Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards Category:Yellow A Alternate cards de:N (TCG) es:N (TCG) fr:N (Noir & Blanc Nobles Victoires 92) it:N (Vittorie Regali 92) ja:N (カードゲーム) zh:Ｎ（集换式卡片）